


Forget him

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, implied Basco/Marvelous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something that bothers Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget him

 

"I want you to forget about him." Joe frowned, leaning against the wall of GokaiGalleon, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

They had retreated to their ship after a hard battle, the rest of the crew assembling in the main room while Joe had followed Marvelous to his room.

"What?" Marvelous blinked, rolling to the side on his bed, facing his mate. 

 

"Basco. I want you to forget about him." 

"Joe..." Marvelous' voice became quieter, thoughtful. "I..."

Joe pushed himself off the wall to stand at the edge of his captains bed. 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

 

Marvelous sighed deeply and wanted to roll to the other side again, to turn his back on Joe. Then he felt the sword fighter's large hand on his shoulder and before he knew, Joe's warm lips pressed against his, making him mumble and gasp in surprise. 

Joe half sat on his bed, kissing him determindly and passionately, as if he wanted to make sure he would not drift away. Marvelous contemplated fighting him but he couldn't. 

When Joe broke the kiss, that seriousness was in his eyes again, mixed with sadness. Marvelous wanted to say so many things. ' _Don't look at me like that_ ' or ' _I have feelings for both of you_ ' but he couldn't. Instead he just stared back at Joe, not knowing what to say.

 

Joe's kiss had said everything, all those words he himself wasn't able to voice.

The words still hung heavy in the air even after Joe had turned around and left, silently, leaving Marvelous laying on the bed all by himself. 

Marvelous frowned, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, turning to the side before falling asleep.

 


End file.
